Alpha-Omega
"We are the last True Humans... If we lose, our kind dies!" - Colonel McCullough speaking in Alternate 2028 to Alpha-Omega Alpha-Omega is a new antagonistic Faction hinted at in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, making its first appearance as a Subfaction of The Villain Armada during the War Against the Villain Armada after the events of The Walking Dead: Revelations and as the main antagonists of the 2017 film, War for The Planet of the Apes. Alpha-Omega is a purely-Human Faction which sides with the Armada during The War of The Multiverse in the Reality of Earth-616 after the events of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, in which Dashiell 'Dash' Parr changed the Timeline by saving a 9-year-old Clementine Everett from an Assassination attempt by the Knights of The Armada. It is revealed that Scarecrow (Leader of the Armada after the death of his brother, Ozone) created Alpha-Omega as a replacement to the Armada Knights in the years between 2016 and 2020, turning them into a Paramilitary Force which would protect Classified Armada procedures such as Shipping and Information but also carrying out some level of Covert Ops and Assassinations for their Leader during the lead-up to The Multiversal Concordance. Members * Colonel McCullough * Preacher * Boyle * Lang * Travis * Elder * Tee Timeline of Events Earth-616: War Against the Villain Armada 2016-2020: Foundation and Inititation * After the failure of the Knights of The Armada to assassinate Clementine Everett in the year 2012, Scarecrow creates Alpha-Omega from the incompetent and discarded remnants of the Knights. * Colonel McCullough is placed in charge of Alpha-Omega, which begins as an Armada-funded Terrorist Organization which conducts Operations against the United Nations Multiverse Forces. It is not until the year 2021 that the Armada Council decides to officially reveal Alpha-Omega as a Military Wing of its larger SpaceFleet and give McCullough a Council Seat. * Alpha-Omega attacks a Coalition Base in the Metroville Ruins Boneyard, with 3 of their Soldiers being killed during the Battle and managing to steal new Technology such as the NX ShadowClaw from SONACORE Solutions, a Technology Manufacturer sponsored by The Hero Coalition and Multiverse Security Council. Alternate Future: Human-Ape War 2017 * After the Simian Flu Pandemic wipes out around 90% of the Human Population of Earth in 2016, Alpha-Onega rises as a Terrorist Organization which destroys Quarantine Zones to kill infected Humans, believing their deaths to be more merciful than dying slowly. * Colonel McCullough and his son John McCullough patrol through the Ruins of San Francisco and discover the Greek Letters of 'A-O' drawn through graffiti in one of the destroyed Quarantine Zones. * McCullough tells John the story of Alpha-Omega before continuing with the San Francisco Patrol. 2020 * During the 4th year of the Simian Flu, the Alpha-Omega begins believing the Virus was a "blessing" and that they should assist in the "cleansing of the impure Humanity" after the cruelty of Mankind towards the Ape Colonies is seen after driving Caesar and his Intelligent Apes out of the San Francisco Ruins. * Alpha-Omega torches a Quarantine Area in Alameda Point, resulting in the deaths of 500 people and the injury of hundreds more. 2022 * After 2 years, one of the perpetrators of the Alameda Attack is arrested and interrogated by Dreyfus, who discovers that Alpha-Omega Members believe themselves the last Uninfected Humans who have developed an immunity to the Simian Flu Pandemic. * The imprisoned Alpha-Omega member's claims are proven false as he dies from Simian Infection. Dreyfus makes a note of this and forms a Militia Group to guard San Francisco. 2025 * Finding out the Alpha-Omega Terrorists are held up in a Northeastern Weapons Depot, McCullough takes a Detachment of the US Military and initiates a short-lived Conflict between the United States Military and the Alpha-Omega Terrorists. * Alpha-Omega is defeated by the US Military and their Northeastern Depot is taken by McCullough. * McCullough reinvents Alpha-Omega into a more technologically advanced Military Sect and gives them a new Mission: to maintain Human status of dominance on Earth and stop the Simian Virus from annihilating their Species and allowing the Apes led by Caesar to dominate. * Alpha-Omega contacts Dreyfus' Militia to maintain Communication Lines between the Northeast Depot and San Francisco 2026 * Caesar's Ape Colony engages in a Battle between Dreyfus' Militia and a revolutionary Ape named Koba, who instigates violence between both Factions to restart the Human-Ape War. * A member of Dreyfus' Militia named Malcolm joins Caesar in his efforts to stop Koba from deceiving Dreyfus' Militia, and the Second Battle of San Francisco begins as Dreyfus threatens Caesar's Colony. * Dreyfus and Koba are both killed in the Second Battle of San Francisco, resulting in the Destruction of Dreyfus Tower (triggered by Dreyfus activating a C4 Charge to kill Caesar). * Alpha-Omega gathers information on Caesar's Ape Colony and chases them out of San Francisco, beginning a manhunt for them across the West Coast. 2027 * The Simian Virus develops a Mutation which causes Humans to become primal and mute instead of simply dying from the Disease. McCullough and the rest of Alpha-Omega take note of this and declare those who are Infected to be enemies, dubbing them 'Primal Humans' before beginning to execute anyone infected by the Mutated Virus. * The Primal Humans retreat from Alpha-Omega after being weeded out and imprisoned within the Northwest Depot, one of them being an AO Soldier taking care of a young girl named Nova. * McCullough executes Nova's Father and 2 other Primal Humans who worked for Alpha-Omega. * Nova is given to a Farmer who takes her to the Southwest United States and cares for her on a Farm after she is turned into a Primal Human by the Mutated Virus.